Adam (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Adam was a hybrid leader of the human rebellion against the Isu during the Human-Isu War. Conceived in order to preserve the DNA of the technologically advanced beings, Adam and Eve turned against their masters and chose to fight for humanity's free will. He is considered one of the first proto-Assassins, alongside Eve. In addition, Adam is a distant ancestor to both Clay Kaczmarek and Desmond Miles. In 75,010 BCE, Adam and Eve, another hybrid, rebelled against their creators. As hybrids, the two were biologically immune to the effects of the Pieces of Eden on their brains, lacking the neurotransmitters upon which the Pieces of Eden acted and that would have compelled them to obey. Stealing one of the First Civilization's "Apples of Eden", Adam and Eve attempted to escape Eden through the use of their skills, but they were suddenly stopped by an unknown force. Adam and Eve were the parents of Cain and Abel, the former of which would go on to kill his younger brother in order to acquire his Apple of Eden and become the founder of the order that would come to be known as the Knights Templar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with melee weapons and Pieces of Eden Name: Adam Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Proto-Assassin, Leader of the Human Rebellion against the Isu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ezio had noted to have far more finely-tuned senses than anyone alive during his time), Longevity, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions and revisit events that had already happened, can also detect for presence of poisons and can differentiate between friend to foe, transfer information between other Vision users, and much more. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat with proper concentration), Master Fighter, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims), Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Adam is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects and has done so multiple times), Technopathy, Status Effect Inducement (Via several abilities in combat and with the Apple of Eden), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even kill them, alongside a myriad of other abilities (via Pieces of Eden), Fear Manipulation (With the Apple of Eden), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance] to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hacking, Status Effect Inducement (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid, nothing the Isu could do with their Pieces of Eden made Adam flinch), Supergenius Intellect, Extreme Temperatures and several more resistances Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Due to being one of the first Isu-Hybrids containing far higher concentrations of Isu DNA than anyone else in history, he should easily be this strong. Slaughtered hordes of Isu during the Human-Isu war), higher with melee weapons and the Apple of Eden Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly far higher (Easily blitzed hordes of combat-ready Isu soldiers without issue) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Extremely High (Fought relentlessly for decades at an end against the Isu without any food, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range, higher with weapons. Several meters with the Apple of Eden and projectiles Standard Equipment: Apple of Eden and other Pieces of Eden, several unknown melee weapons Intelligence: Supergenius Intellect (Was just as smart as the Isu. Was renowned for his remarkable military knowledge and advanced use of tactics against the Isu, and he could use their own technology and had done so to give humanity a fighting chance) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Super Soldiers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hackers